Mother's Day in the Addams Family
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: It's Mother's Day and the Addams children are forced by their teachers to make Morticia gifts, but they're a bit skeptical about how their mother will receive them. After all, pastels?


_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, the Addams Family in any form._

_Just a little idea that came to me this morning_

* * *

Wednesday Addams sat solemnly at her desk, staring at a small cross shape she had carved into it during mathematics class. The teacher approached her and kneeled in front of the desk.

"Wednesday, why aren't you participating?" she asked.

Wednesday looked up into her teacher's eyes, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mother wouldn't like it."

The teacher pulled a face of mocked shock in an attempt to make the small child smile, "Not like it? Of course she will, what kind of mother wouldn't love a handpicked bouquet, tied up so prettily by their daughter?"

"My kind of mother," Wednesday replied, pushing the loosely picked daisies and red ribbon further from her, causing two of the daisies to plummet to the floor.

The teacher picked them up for her and placed them in the pile with the others, "That's ridiculous, your mother will love it."

Wednesday shook her head, her braids flicking over her shoulders.

"Well, you have to do it anyway," the teacher said, standing up and giving up on convincing the child. "I'll call your father if I have to."

"Oh no," Wednesday said quickly, knowing her father would overreact to the very mention of a daisy. "I'll do it."

She pouted as she reached for her bundle of daisies and began wrapping the string around the stems.

* * *

Two classrooms over her older brother, Pugsley, was also staring at his desk, refusing to make eye contact with what the teacher had placed on it half an hour ago at the beginning of the lesson. His teacher, who he had a slight crush on, walked over.

"Pugsley?" she leaned over him. "Why haven't you started?"

"Mother wouldn't like it," he replied, in a manner very similar to his sister.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like... _those_ colors."

Sitting on the boy's desk was a piece of card, and various pastel colored crayons, glitters, and paper hearts.

"Those are the only colors we have," the teacher replied apologetically. "Maybe next door has some darker pinks and reds you could use..."

"She doesn't like those colors either," Pugsley crossed his arms impatiently.

The teacher let out a sigh, she was used to the Addams boy being difficult, "Pugsley would you please just do the activity? I'm sure your mother will like any gift that you give her."

Pugsley squinted his eyes at her, "Fine, I'll do it. But you're not my crush any more."

The teacher blushed as she quickly walked away.

* * *

It was five minutes past three o'clock when the Addams children stood on their front porch, neither quite willing to go inside.

"You go first," Wednesday gave her brother a little shove towards the door.

"No, you go," Pugsley stepped back. "You're younger, they'll forgive you quicker I think."

A call came from the nearby window, "Children come inside, you've been standing their for seven minutes. Your mother is getting worried you'll start to freckle!"

"Yes Father," the children chorused before reluctantly pushing the door opening and entering the mansion.

"How was school dears?" their mother, Morticia called from her tall chair, where she sat winding a ball of yarn.

"Fine," the replied together.

"What are you holding behind your back?" Gomez asked.

"They made us make stuff," Wednesday offered.

"Stuff?" Morticia raised an eyebrow.

"Presents," Pugsley expanded. "For mother's day."

"Oh!" Morticia smiled at her offspring.

"Well go on then," Gomez said. "Go give them to your mother."

They shuffled towards her, Morticia reaching under Wednesday's arms and pulling the girl onto her lap. Wednesday weakly offered the bouquet of, now slightly shriveled, daisies. Morticia delicately took them from her, touching only the ribbon, rather than the plants themselves, and gave her daughter a small kiss.

"Thank you darling," she smiled, somewhat unwillingly.

"Pugsley, your turn," Wednesday said quickly, before her mother might decide to reprimand her.

Pugsley held out the card he'd made.

The forced smile remained, "Pastels? How lovely."

She gave him a kiss too, before opening the card. Pugsley had stuck on one of the red paper hearts, and drawn blue pastel daggers through it, sticking glitter down to make red shimmery blood. It was a nice attempt, Morticia noted, to make something morbid from such horrible colors.

"What lovely gifts darlings," Morticia gently shoved Wednesday off her lap. "Now, run along, I believe Fester and Grandmama are waiting for you in the kitchen."

As soon as the children were out of earshot Morticia turned to her husband, horror etched on her face.

"Did you see these?" she held out the offending items. "Whatever possessed them...?"

"I don't know," Gomez plucked the daisies up and held them out in front of him, as though they may bite. "Perhaps your sister?"

"No, Ophelia's gone to Death Valley with her latest beau," Morticia leaned over in her chair to think. "It must have been that school, they're always sending the children home with strange items."

She placed Pugsley's card on the small table beside her chair. Thing peeked out of his box to see what it was and immediately slammed the lid down upon seeing it.

"Last mother's day they both chipped in and got me that lovely shrunken head," Morticia pointed at the prized object sitting on the window ledge. "Where did we go wrong?"

Gomez shrugged, "Maybe Cleopatra will eat these?"

Morticia shook her head, "No, they give her an upset stomach."

He dropped the daisies next to the card.

"Mother! Mother!" two little voices called out. "Mother, come to the kitchen!"

Morticia glanced at her husband, "I wonder what they want?"

He helped her stand up from her chair, and then, with one hand wrapped around her waist, the pair walked to the kitchen. There they found waiting the rest of their family unit, standing in front of the bench. Wednesday giggled and jumped down from the stool she was stood upon, grabbing her mother's hand and leading her to the bench.

"Happy mother's day!" the children chanted.

Morticia smiled broadly, "Oh darlings this is wonderful!"

Sitting on the bench was a tray of freshly baked cookies, still squirming.

"Grandmama helped us bake them, and Fester caught all the ingredients!" Pugsley announced.

"We didn't want to give you those other gifts," Wednesday told her. "But our teachers made us. You can throw them away if you want."

Gomez signaled for Lurch to do so.

"Have one, Mother," Pugsley pointed at the tray.

"Careful, they're still hot," Fester warned, poking his tongue out at her and showing off a rather nasty looking blister.

"I told him not to," Mama gave him a Look.

Morticia selected one of the cookies and bit into it. Her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy.

"Magnifique!"

"Tish! That's French!" Gomez grabbed her arm and began kissing it up and down.

"Gomez, children now, us later," she gently pulled her hand away.

Gomez pouted, "If it wasn't for that you wouldn't be celebrating mother's day right now."

She swatted playfully at his nose.

"Do you like them?" Wednesday asked, ignoring her parents behavior.

"They're the best I've ever had," she wrapped her children both into her arms. "Thank you darlings."

* * *

_There we go! I wasn't quite sure where to end it, but that'll do. Hope you all enjoyed this, please leave me any feedback you'd like! :)_


End file.
